1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chemical analyzers using dry chemistry reagent test slides, and more particularly relates to holding and storage devices for such reagent test slides prior to use and upon insertion of the test slides in a chemical analyzer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automated systems for carrying out quantitative chemical analysis of fluid samples have increasingly been developed for use with essentially dry, analytical elements which are preferably in the form of test slides. The test slides are formed as a multi-layer element containing the necessary reagents for reaction with components of a biological fluid, such as blood serum, deposited thereon. Certain reactions colorimetrically or fluorescently produce a change in optical density which is sensed by a reflectometer or other optical device, the amount of light reflected from the element varying in accordance with the reaction and being indicative of the amount of a particular component present in the fluid. An example of such a reagent test slide is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,381, which issued on Oct. 11, 1977 to Hamblen et al., and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,158, which issued on Nov. 16, 1976 to Przybylowicz et al., the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. A chemical analyzer which uses such reagent test slides is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,089,229, 5,250,262 and 5,336,467, each of which issued on Feb. 18, 1992, Oct. 5, 1993, and Aug. 9, 1994, respectively, to Heidt et al., the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Such typical reagent test slides must be carefully handled and stored during and prior to use in the chemical analyzer. The analyte deposited on the film of the test slide must remain free from contaminants and must not be exposed to other test slides having a different chemical reagent deposited thereon. A user of the chemical analyzer must take care in handling the reagent test slides to ensure that fingers do not touch the film portion containing the dry analyte. Additionally, once the test slide is removed from its sealed container, it should be used or otherwise loaded immediately in the chemical analyzer, as the analyte on the film portion of the test slide is now exposed to contaminants in the environment which may corrupt the tests performed by the chemical analyzer.